The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild: Zeruda no densetsu: Buresu obu za Wairudo
The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is an action-adventure video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch and Wii U video game consoles. It is the 19th release in the main The Legend of Zelda series. The story is set in Hyrule and follows amnesiac protagonist Link, who awakens from a 100-year slumber to a mysterious voice that guides him to defeat Calamity Ganon. The title's gameplay and mechanics constitute a departure from the series' conventions, featuring an open-world environment, a detailed physics engine, high-definition visuals, voice acting, and the ability to play through the game's dungeons in any order. Announced in 2013, the game was initially planned for release as a Wii U exclusive in 2015, but was delayed twice prior to its release on 3 March 2017. Breath of the Wild was a launch title for the Switch, and the final Nintendo-produced game for the Wii U. Breath of the Wild received universal acclaim from critics, who deemed it to be one of the greatest video games ever released. Critics praised the game's open-ended, physics-driven gameplay that encourages player experimentation, with many calling it a landmark title in open-world game design, despite some having issues with the game's technical performance. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild departs from most games in the The Legend of Zelda series, as it features an open-world environment which is twelve times larger than the overworld in Twilight Princess, with less emphasis on defined entrances and exits to areas. Similar to the original The Legend of Zelda, the player is placed into the game's world with very little instruction, and is allowed to explore freely at their own pace. Players control Link, who can jump and climb almost any surface, and can find various items in the world, including weapons, shields, clothing, and food that can be eaten to restore health. Weapons break after excessive use, but many have multiple uses; for example, tree branches can be used to light fires, and shields can be used as makeshift snowboards. Throughout the game, Link possesses a piece of technology known as the Sheikah Slate, which provides players with a map and allows Link to create waypoints and investigate enemy stats. By discovering various runes, the Slate can be upgraded with various powers, including creating bombs, controlling magnetic objects, and stopping time around objects and enemies. Players keep track of both main and side quests given to them through the use of a quest log, which is called an Adventure Log within the game. If the player fulfills certain conditions, they are able to unlock an alternative ending of the game. A graphical overlay shows contextual information about the in-game world, such as the temperature, time of day, Link's level of noise, and Link's location (via a minimap). The player can use Nintendo's Amiibo figurines to add items, outfits, and companion characters to the in-game world. Cast Category:Video Games